Reka Ulang versi manis
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [Ch1!] Tentang Jeno yang merasa tidak pantas untuk mengklaim Renjun. / "Ayolah. Ada apa?" / "Kapan kamu akan melamarku?" / Tag: NoRen. Jisung. grown up!noren
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini dimulai dengan pemandangan dua orang yang duduk bersebelahan di sebuah sofa panjang. Yang satu merangkulkan tangannya dan yang satunya lagi menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak yang merangkul. Mereka hanya duduk diam di depan TV yang menyala, tapi entahlah. Mereka tidak terlihat begitu memperhatikan benda kotak itu sama sekali.

"Jadi?"

"Hm?" yang lebih kecil tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya meskipun dia tahu dia sedang diajak bicara. Dia masih dengan posisinya –bersandar.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

Oh, sebut saja mereka Jeno –yang lebih tinggi– dan Renjun –yang lebih kecil–.

Jeno mengusap-usapkan tangannya pada lengan Renjun. Jeno tahu, Renjun pasti punya sesuatu dalam pikirannya setiap kali dia mengajaknya untuk bersantai saja di apartemen milik Jeno.

Renjun tidak menjawab untuk beberapa lama. Dia hanya sempat menempelkan mukanya pada pundak Jeno yang dilapisi kaos –dia sering melakukan itu karena bau Jeno yang menguar kuat menenangkannya.

"Ayolah. Ada apa?" dia tidak sabar. Pernah, dulu, Renjun kesulitan untuk membicarakan soal keinginannya untuk pergi kuliah di luar negeri karena menurutnya, itu adalah hal yang egois. Pergi sendiri dan meninggalkan Jeno di sana. Tapi Jeno begitu mengerti perasaan Renjun, orang yang sudah dipacarinya sejak SMA sampai sekarang mereka bahkan sudah melambaikan tangan pada bangku kuliah. Dia membiarkan Renjun pergi sambil berharap itu adalah yang terbaik bagi Renjun –dan juga untuknya sendiri.

Renjun mendongakkan kepalanya sebelum memberi jarak. Pandangannya jatuh, seakan tidak mau menatap Jeno tepat di matanya. Matanya terpejam sesaat. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir dua kali.

"Kapan kamu akan melamarku?"

Hm?

Jeno tidak salah dengar?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. HALOOO. aku-aku lagi seneng hehe makanya buat multichapter lagi. karena kebanyakan yang follow aku garagara ff noren, jadi aku bikin noren aja!

Aku seneng gara-gara aku lolos snmptn! Mau bilang makasih buat yang udah doain huhu buat syukuran(?) aku mau nantang diri sendiri(?) buat bikin sequel dari ff yang sudah-sudah(?). "ff yang mana?". Nah itu. aku gaktau. Jadi aku mau mutusin dari vote terbanyak aja deh.

Sebenernya gatau juga pada mau sequel atau nggak, tapi aku nyadar juga ff ku kayak gantung gak jelas gimana gitu. Jadi… yang mau lebih diperjelas soal ff-nya, bisa vote di review ff ini ya! Sebut judul ff-nya di sini oke oke lafyu

Dan maaf ya ini prolog huhu.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Reka Ulang (versi manis)]**

 **warn: bahasa santai.**

 **Cek a/n yaw.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menurut Mark, Jeno itu sedikit aneh. Dia suka bengong terus tiba-tiba senyum. Dia suka tiba-tiba berdiri seolah baru ingat sesuatu lalu tiba-tiba duduk lagi. Oh, jangan lupakan juga soal dia suka bicara sendiri –tapi dengan suara yang sangat pelan, jadi kelihatannya memang dia tidak ingin orang lain dengar.

Mark seringkali mengangkat sebelah alisnya setiap melihat rekan kerjanya yang satu itu sudah mulai bertingkah, tapi dia juga merasa aneh ketika mendapati orang itu duduk tenang. Yah, contohnya sekarang. Jeno duduk di kursinya dengan kedua tangan jadi tumpuan dagu. Auranya muram.

"…Jeno, kenapa sih?" duh, Mark jadi tidak sabar juga. Yang ditanya hanya melirik dengan malas. Dia terlihat banyak pikiran. "Eh, temen lagi ngajak ngomong."

"Tapi aku lagi gak mau ngomong."

Sombong amat. Mark mendengus.

Mark yang tadinya berdiri lumayan jauh, sekarang mulai menarik kursi terdekat dari mejanya Jeno, lalu duduk. Mark memang dikenal sebagai psikolognya seksi redaksi di kantor. Mana bisa dia mendiamkan saja? "Lagi ada masalah? Kamu biasanya aneh sih, tapi hari ini anehnya nggak biasa aja."

Jeno sempat bertanya-tanya bagian mananya yang aneh darinya pada hari biasa. Dia merasa normal-normal saja. Tapi memang pada dasarnya dia sedang tidak begitu bisa mencerna banyak hal, jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Apaan sih? Berantem sama Renjun?" tanya Mark sambil cengengesan.

Kok cengengesan sih? Iyalah, soalnya Mark tau banget itu nggak mungkin. Jeno sama Renjun, anak dari petinggi perusahaan terkenal yang namanya nggak terlalu penting itu tuh terkenal langgeng banget, plis. Jeno boleh jadi cuma pegawai kantor biasa, tapi dia selalu sukses bikin Renjun bisa enjoy banget sama dia.

Kalo Mark tadi ngerasa Jeno itu sedikit aneh, nah, Mark ngerasa Renjun itu aneh banget. Dia inget waktu itu Jeno pernah cerita Renjun baru pertama kali makan burger itu pas jalan sama dia. Jeno cerita, Renjun bilang dia berasa sering makan itu pas kecil tapi cuma dagingnya doang, nggak pake ditumpuk roti.

"Kayaknya itu maksudnya dia steak deh."

"Iya, aku juga mikirnya gitu, hyung. Tapi aku nggak tega ngomongnya." Terus Mark mangut-mangut. Dia juga nggak bakal tega. Apalagi kata Jeno, Renjun keliatan sumringah banget ceritanya.

Yah, intinya sih, Jeno sama Renjun ini klop banget deh. Renjun yang tumbuhnya di lingkungan serba kaya dan serba mewah jadi tau lebih banyak soal dunia(?) setelah jalan sama Jeno yang kemampuan adaptasinya(?) tinggi dan terpercaya. Saling melengkapi lah ya.

Makanya, Mark bisa dibilang rada bingung juga pas Jeno malah melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang… aduh. Ganas.

"…berantem? Sama Renjun?" Mark mengulang kata-katanya. Mata Jeno merah –kayaknya, buat dia, itu cara dia mejawab pertanyaan Mark. "Serius? Anjir."

Dagu Jeno jatuh dari tumpuannya. Aduh, dia teringat lagi dengan kata-kata Renjun semalam, di apartemennya.

…

…

"Kapan kamu akan melamarku?"

Alis Jeno berkedut bingung. Ini Jeno yang salah dengar apa Renjun yang salah ngomong, Jeno tidak begitu yakin.

"Jeno, aku nanya! Kapan kamu mau lamar aku?" Renjun bertanya lagi lantaran Jeno terlihat akan berdiri dan meninggalkan Renjun yang duduk di sofa –mau cari _cotton bud_ kayaknya.

Jeno garuk belakang kepalanya. "Eh… secepatnya?"

Duh. Ngeselin nggak jawabannya? Kata saya sih ngeselin, tapi Jeno punya alesan dan Renjun belum perlu dikasih tau alesannya apa. Biarin aja Renjun merengut dulu sebelum mulai nanya lagi. "Secepatnya itu kapan?"

"Ngg… ya… secepatnya."

Renjun kalo disuruh jujur ya, dia pengennya ikutan garukin belakang kepalanya Jeno aja tapi tekanannya ditambah. Dia kesel lah, orang pas Jeno nembak dulu janjinya pasti bakal nikahin Renjun, eh pas ditagih malah jawabnya begini. Niat nggak sih?

"Jeno, nih. Aku kasih tau ya kenapa aku ngomong gini." Renjun coba memerhatikan ada atau tidaknya perubahan pada ekspresi Jeno. Ada. "Aku mau dijodohin."

Duh, beneran deh Jeno butuh berdiri sekarang juga buat nyari cotton bud. Kali aja dia salah denger dari pertama kali Renjun ngomong, terus salah dengernya ternyata masih berkelanjutan –atau bisa dibilang, Jeno berharap dia salah denger.

Renjun memutar matanya karena bisa kurang lebih membaca ekspresi pacarnya itu. "Aku dijodohin, Jeno! Aku mau dipasangin sama orang yang aku nggak kenal!"

Matanya Jeno kebuka lebar. "D-Dijodohin siapa?"

"Ya papa lah! Siapa lagi!"

Jeno gagal paham. Kenapa papa Renjun bisa-bisanya mengatur perjodohan buat anaknya itu? Rasanya Jeno sudah pernah menemui orangtua Renjun di rumahnya. Dia juga waktu itu ketemunya nggak pake backstreet-backstreetan, langsung bilang dengan gagahnya(?) 'om, tante, saya pacarnya Injun'.

"T-Tapi kan papa sama mama kamu waktu itu udah pernah ketemu aku. Terus mereka juga nggak keliatan kayak nentang hubungan kita…."

Renjun menghela napas. "Iya, emang… aku juga bilang kayak gitu sama papa, tapi papa malah balesnya 'oh masih, toh. Kirain udah kamu putusin'."

Aduh. Sakit.

Jeno langsung terbayang pada papanya Renjun yang wajahnya rada nyentrik itu. Jeno akui, papa Renjun adalah tipe yang akan berkata demikian.

"Terus? Harusnya batal dong jodoh-jodohinnya?" ceritanya Jeno masih berharap.

"Maunya gitu… tapi papa bilang papa udah milih yang lebih bagus buat aku."

Aduh. Sakit. (2)

Bagus, woi. Bagus. Bukan baik. Seolah Jeno itu barang jual yang bisa ditukar kalau misal ada cacat produksi.

Jeno pundung. Dia tidak berani bertanya-tanya lagi. Ini tuh rasanya seperti semua orang sedang menyuruhnya menyerah soal Renjun –ini sudah menyangkut restu orangtua cuy. Jeno nggak berani, mungkin.

"Jadi… bener-bener nggak bisa lagi?" Jeno merasa lemah untuk melihat Renjun. Dia merasa ingin menangis ketika melihat muka Renjun yang sangat, sangat dia sukai itu di depannya. "Kamu bakal nikah sama orang lain?"

Renjun diam sebentar. "Aku… aku rasa nih ya, kalo misalnya kita datengin papaku sambil bilang kalo kamu emang udah siap buat nikahin aku sih… kayaknya perjodohannya nggak jadi."

Oh. Arahnya ke sini ya. Jeno mematung. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya kira-kira ada cara lain selain itu atau tidak, tapi dia sudah merasa tidak berdaya ketika Renjun menatapnya dengan tatapan… kecewa… melihat Jeno ternyata masih tidak langsung menyanggupi pertanyaannya, bahkan setelah Renjun menjelaskan perkaranya.

"…kamu nggak mau jawab aku?" tanya Renjun. Suaranya mulai bergetar. "…aku bisa aja akhirnya dijodohin, Jeno. Kalo aku dijodohin, kita nggak bisa bareng lagi. Kamu nggak apa-apa begitu?"

Kepala Jeno terangkat. "J-Jelas apa-apa!" akhirnya suara Jeno terdengar lantang malam itu, seolah tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjawab dengan cepat dank eras –berharap dengan begitu, Renjun akan berhenti melihatnya dengan tatapan macam itu.

"Kalo gitu jawab aku! Aku udah janji sama papa kalo aku pulang tanpa bawa kamu, papa boleh jodohin aku!" Renjun mulai terdengar panik. Dia daritadi sudah menahan agar tidak terdengar panik supaya dia bisa mendengar jawaban dari Jeno tanpa harus menceritakan dulu ada apa sebenarnya. Dia ingin mendengar jawaban asli dari Jeno. Bukan dengan ancaman seperti tadi. "…soalnya aku yakin kamu pasti langsung ngeiyain…."

Jeno batuk. Sumpah demi apapun, Jeno mana kuat melihat muka Renjun sekarang. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bibir merahnya bergetar.

Renjun mencondongkan kepalanya. Dia masih berusaha mendapatkan jawaban jelas dari Jeno.

Dengan suara yang pelan, Jeno berkata. "…aku mau ketemu papamu…."

…

…

Dan akhirnya, di sinilah kita. Di depan gerbang rumah Renjun.

Gerbang? Pagar, kali.

Tidak. Gerbang lebih cocok, soalnya rumahnya juga sudah seperti satu perumahan. Gerbangnya dijaga satpam. Tapi kalo Jeno ingat-ingat lagi, memang dulu kata Renjun, papanya rada kesusahan mencari tanah yang ukurannya sesuai dengan seleranya, dan jadilah dia beli semua rumah yang ada di perumahan yang baru buka. Konon sih begitu ceritanya. Benar atau tidaknya, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin, tapi Jeno yakin kalau percaya sama calon mertua pasti membawa berkah.

Calon mertua? Ah, iya dong. Kan Jeno sekarang di depan rumahnya Renjun mau ketemuan sama si papa kesayangan Renjun!

Kok baru sekarang sih nemuinnya? Bukannya katanya Renjun bakal langsung dijodohin kalo misalnya Jeno tadi malem nggak ikut Renjun pulang ke rumahnya?

Jeno ikut kok. Dia nggak mau ambil risiko. Tapi pas dia sama Renjun udah ngetok pintu kamar orangtuanya, si papanya malah keluar cuma buat bilang 'kamu kira ini jam berapa?'. Aduh, galak dah. Tapi paling nggak, Jeno udah memenuhi syarat karena sudah menemani Renjun pulang.

Jeno mengepalkan tangannya. Dia rada gencar membayangkan si papanya Renjun ini bakal menyiramnya dengan kata-kata pedas, tapi dia harus berani. Demi Injun, Jeno. Demi Injun! Jeno membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan harapan akan merasa dikuatkan untuk sekadar bersapa-sapaan dulu dengan para satpam, meminta izin untuk masuk.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. mau tau gak. Ff ini. Awalnya. Mau hurt/comfort atau sejenisnya gitu. Tapi karena kalo liat review pada ngiranya ini fluff dan segala halnya yang manis, jadi aku langsung banting setir wkwkwk semoga gak maksa dah /tapi ku tetep mau publish yang hurt yah aha

DAN SOAL VOTING hmm ku udah duga-duga sih, kayaknya bakal antara Jantungnya sama Sebulan wkwk mampus saya. Tidak, saya tidak menyesal. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya saya belum menyesal huhu wkwk

Oh iya dan voting ditutup yesss

Saya ganti uname hue ketaun temen sekolah


End file.
